


TRAPPED.exe

by HaseUnseen



Series: GRID.exe [2]
Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaseUnseen/pseuds/HaseUnseen
Summary: Poor tech wiz-kid Arch is abused and forced to use his talents to hack innocent people and leave threatening messages, beaten and reminded that he’s name is TRON.EXE (name jokingly given to him for his abilities and yes...like the movies/videogame it fitted alright? Better than calling him Matrix or something of the sort!) he lives in fear of loosing himself, eventually just becoming coding.But it’s when he starts leaving breadcrumbs hidden deeper than his boss’s threats are his calls for help and evidence to track and find him. Eventually the city’s hero catches the scent and it’s a race against time to save the Trojan horse!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Enter Command sequence. . .

I stood atop that building, taller than any being and looking down as the effects of my actions began. First the computers would shut down, then any alarms, security cameras would be next. I looked a little farther down the road as a large black van came barreling down it, a few clicks and road security was down and it was green lights go. I walked to the edge, pressed a small button at the side of my head activating a heavily tinted helmet and leapt, plummeting down and down, my coat tails whipping up behind be until there was another click and a pack lit up and a pair of wings unfolded and I sailed down landing lightly on the pavement and the wings folded once more. The van came screeching up behind me and I straightened up as the doors opened and a heavy hand was placed on my shoulder. “Another bea-utiful job Tron! Amazing! Of course I’d expect no less, I bet you even got us an extra hour or two for the bust didn’t ya?” I didn’t turn my head to look at the heavy voice at my side, nor did I reply, I didn’t need to or did I want to. Another few heavy pats throwing me off my balance and a chuckle and the warden of my every move walked passed followed by his grunts. There were only three, he liked working in small numbers even though I knew every hideout, every HQ there were thousands upon thousands crawling in the shadows. There once was a young and brilliant boy called Archibald, but he died that dreary day in old London town to save himself from living in the gutters and from being shot, the thing reprogrammed and that took his place was named Tron.exe cause he was the best hacker the world was ever going to know, he lived in code and the digital world, and he didn’t even want to be one! What he used to be was a young computer programmer intern at a gaming company to help support himself. It was barely enough to live off of, what he made but he still got through it, off of the generosity of others and eventually taken in by a kind elderly couple who ran the local bakery. But this only lasted until Archie’s fifteenth birthday, the couple died and soon he had to close the shop and back on the streets the brilliant youth was.

Until that is, Archie got into some nasty trouble trying to take money that wasn’t his, and to atone for his crime and keep himself alive, he died, and a shiny favorite pet called Tron.Exe was bought. The man who killed him was called Sylvester Capone, and he was the meanest underground mob boss London ever heard whispers of, which is no shocker when he decided to expand borders to a little American city barely on the map called Bumblyburg. Sal, as his inner circle called him, would kill a man with his own two hands and not never bother to wipe the blood off. Now as his pride and joy and a thing that learned to behead a man in a swipe of a sword, I stood there during every dirty meeting, every plan, and, if I was good and remembered my commands then he would let me have a few days off and away from the horrid life he threw what remained of Archie into. I really didn’t even use that name anymore, he was a distant memory of a life that never got lived. I called myself Alfred in public, couldn’t call myself Tron now could I? Besides Alfred was a total polar opposite of him, I made sure Alfred would be nowhere near the type Tron was, Alfred would be an echo of who Archie would have grown to be, kind, compassionate, merciful, joking, knowledgeable, and always be a gentleman who was willing to give a second chance. Tron...was not any of these things although he was many other things.

When I had finished setting up my Bumblyberg location and had eyes on every last crack in the pavement Sal let me off on a month long vacation, his next job was going to take time and I wasn’t need for it until the day of reckoning. Part of me screamed and pulled that this could be my chance to vanish, it was easy I had done it countless times before for others, but there was another part. . .probably my more logical part that reminded us both that with Sal and his veins running throughout London and soon America. . .I wouldn’t survive three days before some rat spotted me, then there would be negative reinforcement, I learned that on day one that when you have commands set for you, you follow them like they’re all you are. . .that first week I rebelled, I said no I destroyed entire networks he had spent years building in a few minutes. . .I thought I could take whatever he dealt me, I was a bleeding fool for that and quite literally too! I had never been so bruised and broken. . .I still remember the pain of broken ribs and how hard it was to breath, I was a wheezing, shaking mess on the floor! 

But I got clever, I learned from that and that is when I made my suit, it was programmed with my commands so that if I got. . .divergent again or too close to it, it flashed a clear warning to what I was about to break and sent a small shock or a sharp prick to remind me and I would back down. My suit was made to be just as clever as I was, it thought with me, gave me the statistics of probability of success of any idea I had, it would scan a whole room and give me the weapon I’d need in whatever fight I was caught in, it gave me reports of my body status and if retreat was necessary, but it rarely was, early on I figured how to get the suit to inject me with pain killers or low dose anesthetics so I could keep going in a fight even with broken limbs and internal bleeding. My recent addition, the wings which I designed off of moth wings didn’t really let me fly but more fall with control, like hang gliding! My suit was the closest thing I had to any true family, it knew me inside and out, gave me ideas and helped me keep my blood on the inside of my body. . .I wonder if I could install an adaptive A.I.? Someone to really talk to, something maybe like a big sister program. . .ugh, this was my life. . .making an A.I. so I could talk to someone! Oh man, I am sad! I needed to meet more people. . .people not affiliated with the mob or underground. I looked up from my screens, that was it, Tron wouldn't have a friend in the world beyond maybe this suit but Alfred. . .Alfred could be friends with the whole city! He could go to bars on weekends, he could have mates who would text him the dumbest things they found on the internet to give him a laugh! I grinned, yeah, this is what I would do with my freedom, Alfred will become one of the most liked people in this city! And people would be honest about it too! 

I changed out of my suit and into some of my more casual clothes. . .well. . .okay so it was a dress shirt, a yellow sweater-vest, slacks, oxfords and a red bow tie but it was casual to me! And out the door I was ready to be Alfred, the most honest man in Bumblyburg. . .even if I would be lying though my teeth with every word.


	2. Chapter Two: The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alfred begins getting settled into his new name and his new job as the butler to Bumblyburg's only resident billionaire Larry. Alfred happy to be far from Sal and his goons gets fairly comfortable in the mansion on the hill but is still concerned with the new job and his employer and what comes with them.

Now maybe some of you are wondering how someone gets the name Tron, beyond being a game, well that’s a simple answer. . .when you’re able to crack into just about any system and the underground’s king notices and “adopts” you but he doesn't care for your true name, he gives you a new one, unfortunately Archibald was “horridly lame for someone with my skills” and Tron was a new hit in theaters well. . .you can piece the rest together for yourself which is sad because before I became Sal’s guard dog I really liked that movie. 

But now wasn’t the time for such things, out here and away from him I was Alfred, and the first thing I needed to do was become official. This was easily done, in fact it already was, stuff like birth certificates and past information made right my unwanted past was gone and I was a young writer that moved to America for a better chance at getting big. And with a healthy withdrawal from Sal’s blood money I was set for a new and honest life! And don’t worry, Sal is always a heavy spender so he wouldn’t notice a dime gone! 

So there I was, settled in to Bumblyburg as Alfred Asparagus, new apartment in a secure building in the uptown area and now looking for a job! One very VERY far from my past contracts we’ll say, but that’s when I noticed some big billionaire was looking for a butler. I looked over the description and well, I was very organized and I was English so that might also help my chances. I sighed putting my scarf and jacket back on, Autumn was already turning into Winter after all, and headed off to the listed address. 

Now when I got up to the mansion and rang the doorbell I half expected some elderly man who maybe could get around by himself anymore or an elderly butler who was looking forward to his retirement and would lead me to a serious man, and smiling wife and two children playing with one another. What I didn’t expect was a ridiculous looking man maybe around my age, maybe a year or two younger in a black turtleneck and a pair of slacks! He was an odd looking fellow, smiled just a little too much but oddly enough it gave you a sense of encouragement. I straightened up and smiled slightly “Hallo, I’m here about the butler job?” I asked holding up the newspaper clipping. Saying he looked shocked would be an understatement, he looked like a fish with his mouth hanging open as he said, with a slight lisp “golly! I didn’t think anyone would actually answer that! Uh...come in?” He said stepping aside so I could enter. The foyer was a massive place, oak and marble with a large mahogany staircase leading up and up you would think it was the stairway to Heaven...someone should call Van Halen and tell him we’ve found it. The owner gestured to a study off the main hallway “we can sit in here and talk if you’d like” he said entering the room with me following behind, I certainly had my work cut out! A place like this usually has teams and teams of servants operating such a home! 

The study was a lovely room, towering bookcases filled with old tomes and volumes as a fire crackled in the carved fireplace. He took a seat in front of the fire and I took the mirrored other, he looked deep in thought, probably wondering if having someone not far from his age as his servant was proper or not but instead he looked up and smiled “I’m Larry, you can stay here if you want, I’ll get you a room set up and make sure it’s set up will whatever you like! And you are?” He asked and a little taken off since I was thinking his offer of lodging might be better than the little apartment I had would be better I blinked a few times “Oh! Yes I’m T-...Alfred, my name is Alfred” I answered, I’d have to call that landlord tomorrow and tell him I found other lodgings. Larry smiled and stood, I did the same as he shook my hand with a large smile “Nice to meet ya Alfred! You can start work tomorrow if you like! I’ll get your uniform ready by then!” He said and I found myself smiling back, something I didn’t get to do as often as I would really like. “Yes, tomorrow works wonderfully!” 

...Tomorrow did not work wonderfully, as I made my way to Larry’s home my cell rang and only one person ever called me, groaning and some language that would turn a sailor red I answered “Hallo sir...what do you need?” I answered in my best dead monotone voice. “Tron darling! Got a little worried yesterday you dropping off the grid like you did! And you don’t want old Sal to worry right?” He asked his voice taking a darker tone, I shivered and gulped “N-No sir...I’m terribly sorry...sir” I answered taking a few deep breaths to even my heart rate out. They say to “love thy neighbor”...I wonder if we’re allowed just a few to hate, if for the right reasons and if so...Sylvester “Sal” Capone was that one neighbor, you know, the one that always thought he was better than you and constantly gossiped about the others on your little street, the one that if he would disappear one day no one would really be sad he was gone...Capone was that neighbor. 

“Tronie? You listening to me mate or have you zoned out?” Came his voice a little gruffer this time, I blinked and sneered “sorry sir, had to move somewhere less noticeable” I hadn’t budged a step “could you repeat my orders?” I said trying to keep any emotion like sarcasm out of my voice, I was very good at sarcasm, sometimes people couldn’t tell was was and what wasn’t, kinda what made me so good at my hobbies. I could hear him grumble and sigh “I’ll have one of the dumber techies send it to ya, just be ready to get what I need, we’re going to throw a little welcoming party for the good citizens of Bumblyburg” Sal said that usual joyous tone returning, I hated that tone, all sunshine and good times, the only time Sal was happy was in some grubby casino surrounded by questionable women and winning by strong persuasion at the poker table. 

I ended the call and returned to the makeshift headquarters to get my things and move to Larry’s mansion, happily I’ll be on the outskirts of town and very very far from Sal who resided on the far other side in the downtown bowls of the city. Sadly just his voice ruined the good day I was having, I was actually excited to feel normal and like me for a few hours working on something that wasn’t bank security or some rival gang’s tech, just normal housework and hot food that wasn’t from one of those diseased food trucks! 

It didn’t take me long to get packed up and drive to the mansion, had a trailer rented and was actually able to hook it up to my motorbike, Larry was in the driveway waving me in. I pulled up and took off my helmet but he seemed concerned with something else. “Whoa! Is this...your ride?” He said walking back and forth looking over my motorbike, the one good thing that came from my unwanted employment to Sylvester, I needed a ride for get always, this was it. “Yes? And sorry I’m late I had some....matters to attend to before I could come over” I told him hopping off the bike and around to the trailer “n-no problem! Could ya teach me to ride it?” Larry asked looking up at me like some excited little kid on Christmas, he was a very strange man, a adult on the outside but no different from a little kid on the inside, remarkable! “Er, I don’t think it’s really your speed...maybe a car of some kind would suit you better, bikes can be tricky” I said and he slumped a bit. I sighed “maybe I can take you on a ride once I get unpacked” I said and next thing I knew he was hugging me “you’re the best!” He said and I smiled “No I’m your butler....but I bet I’ll be the best butler!” 

I was a little shocked we were able to get me unpacked and set up in my new room, it was huge with large windows overlooking the valley below, there were bookshelves lining the walls and a fireplace at the end of the bed. I felt a little bad being given such a room when all I had was a few boxes barely filled to the top. 

“Um...thank you, but should I really be given such a room? I am just a butler” I said setting the last box on the bed which contained some of my gear in case I had to work from here. Larry shrugged and smiled “I have a lot of empty rooms so it’ll be nice to see one getting some use! I’ll leave you to get settled in” he said and left closing the door leaving a sliver of the hallway. I opened the box and pulled out my computers and other tech and stashed the box into the long closet and turned to my other affects. 

Everything was put away, empty boxes stacked in a corner and I flopped down onto the cushy bed, beautiful room with a gorgeous view and a soft bed? Oh god was this heaven? I smiled stretching out and have a heavy sigh, I could get used to this life...I bet being a butler was going to be a piece of cake if Larry...should I be calling him Master Larry? I am his butler now...sure why not! But if he’s anything remotely like me he should be somewhat neat. Or that was what I was hoping on until I heard a crash and a scream, I shot up and ran out of my room to the sound. There was a broken glass on the floor and Larry moving to start picking it up when he must’ve finally noticed me. 

“Oh I’m sorry! I’ll get this cleaned up in a second!” He said and I kneeled and started picking up the little shards “If anyone should be doing this type of work shouldn’t it be me?” I asked cutting myself a bit picking up another shard shaking my hand as a prick of blood appeared on where the cut must’ve been, I wiped it off and kept cleaning up the glass. “Oh you got hurt didn’t you? I’m sorry I’m kinda a klutz…” Larry said leaning back and bowing his head I looked up from my task “I’ve gotten worse than a cut hand Master Larry, no harm no fowl, we’re all a little careless sometimes.” I reassured him “Master Larry?” He said giving me a confused look “Alfred you don’t have to call me that! Just Larry is fine.” 

I smiled, Sylvester told me early on when talking to him to only address him as “Boss” or “Sir” Larry’s words were nice to hear and made all this feel more like home. “As you wish...Master Larry” I said smiling and we both laughed, yeah, maybe this won’t be so bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go! A little bit of a longer chapter, next time: Alfred learns of Larry's own secret and wonders if he should risk telling him his own!


	3. Chapter Two: The Game **PREVIEW**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Archie--er--Tron--wait--Alfred has begun his new life in Bumblyburg, able to have a chance to live a life taken from him from Sylvester and his goons he sets himself comfortably up and being rather good at following orders and serving he decides to see the local Billionaire about a job offer for a butler but he'll learn that the job has a flip side to it and one he can't resist!

Now maybe some of you are wondering how someone gets the name Tron, beyond being a game, well that’s a simple answer. . .when you’re able to crack into just about any system and the underground’s king notices and “adopts” you but he doesn't care for your true name, he gives you a new one, unfortunately Archibald was “horridly lame for someone with my skills” and Tron was a new hit in theaters well. . .you can piece the rest together for yourself which is sad because before I became Sal’s guard dog I really liked that movie. 

But now wasn’t the time for such things, out here and away from him I was Alfred, and the first thing I needed to do was become official. This was easily done, in fact it already was, stuff like birth certificates and past information made right my unwanted past was gone and I was a young writer that moved to America for a better chance at getting big. And with a healthy withdrawal from Sal’s blood money I was set for a new and honest life! And don’t worry, Sal is always a heavy spender so he wouldn’t notice a dime gone! 

So there I was, settled in to Bumblyburg as Alfred Asparagus, new apartment in a secure building in the uptown area and now looking for a job! One very VERY far from my past contracts we’ll say, but that’s when I noticed some big billionaire was looking for a butler. I looked over the description and well, I was very organized and I was English so that might also help my chances. I sighed putting my scarf and jacket back on, Autumn was already turning into Winter after all, and headed off to the listed address. 

Now when I got up to the mansion and rang the doorbell I half expected some elderly man who maybe couldn't get around by himself anymore or an elderly butler who was looking forward to his retirement and would lead me to a serious man, and smiling wife and two children playing with one another. What I didn’t expect was a ridiculous looking man maybe around my age, maybe a year or two younger in a black turtleneck and a pair of slacks! He was an odd looking fellow, smiled just a little too much but oddly enough it gave you a sense of encouragement. I straightened up and smiled slightly “Hallo, I’m here about the butler job?” I asked holding up the newspaper clipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go a little preview into the next chapter! Can't say when the next one may go up I've gotten fairly busy at the moment but I could say. hopefully, soon!
> 
> Alfred will get pretty comfortable with his new identity and life and Sal doesn't like that very much, thinks it might take the bite out of the bark so sinister things happen as the mob boss puts together the biggest hit the little city has seen yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Full sucker done and done! Same rules apply this is my first story so it's gonna be bumpy!


End file.
